Advanced generations of integrated circuit devices require interconnect structures with improved high-frequency characteristics, tolerable heat generation, and an improved heat conduction. JP-2005 072171-A proposes to use carbon nanotubes to reduce the resistance of an electrically conductive via that connects interconnect elements, such as metal lines, on different interconnect levels. Carbon nanotubes are cylindrical carbon nanostructures. Carbon nanotubes are a member of the fullerene structural family.
An implementation issue that arises when fabricating interconnect structures with electrically conductive via material that contains carbon nanotubes is the control of the via morphology, that is, in particular, the height of the via material in a via opening.